This invention relates generally to non-destructive testing and, more particularly, to ultrasound inspection of fabricated components.
Ultrasonic inspection techniques are used in many applications where non-destructive evaluation of a workpiece or component is required. One application of such ultrasonic inspection is in the inspection of gas turbine engine components. Such components are typically formed from a forging of a material with desired metallurgical properties, and may include a relatively complex geometry.
However, at least some known ultrasonic inspection systems include an ultrasonic probe that is coupled to a relatively large support structure. At least some known support structures are relatively heavy such that an operator may experience difficulty in manipulating the inspection system while inspecting the component and/or maintaining the inspection system normal to the surface of the component under test. Moreover, due to their relatively large size, known ultrasonic inspection systems cannot be utilized to test components that are positioned in a more restrictive space.
Moreover, during an inspection procedure, at least some known ultrasonic inspection devices are randomly manipulated by an operator over the surface of the component until the testing procedure is completed. However, randomly manipulating an ultrasonic testing system during the test procedure may result in a failure to test certain portions of the component under test.
Accordingly, known ultrasonic inspection devices may be less effective in generating an accurate representation of the component when the component is positioned in a more restrictive environment, and/or when the component has a relatively complex geometry such that the probe cannot be consistently placed normal to the surface of the component during the scan procedure.